Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of a printing system that includes an information processing terminal and a printer configured to perform a printing operation in accordance with instructions from the information processing terminal.
Related Art
Heretofore, a host computer has been known that is configured to provide an instruction to perform pre-printing preparations to a printer, then generate print data, and transmit the generated print data to the printer. Meanwhile, the printer performs head maintenance in accordance with the instruction to perform pre-printing preparations received from the host computer, and perform a printing operation in accordance with the print data received from the host computer.